


去度假吧。

by suzzy0662



Category: GOT7
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-19
Updated: 2020-02-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:49:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22319659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/suzzy0662/pseuds/suzzy0662
Relationships: Im Jaebum | JB/Jackson Wang, Park Jinyoung/Jackson Wang
Comments: 1
Kudos: 35





	1. Chapter 1

從大學開始和朴珍榮談戀愛，到現在竟然也6年了。

因為王嘉爾相信戀愛是談出來的，他和朴珍榮無話不談，找到時間就開始非常真摯地談自己的想法、談與人相處、談在一起快樂的瞬間與不那麼快樂的時刻，這是戀愛吧，數不清第幾次擁抱著朴珍榮的時候，王嘉爾對自己說。

雖然主修不同，畢業後工作也不在一起，但至少在同一個城市，於是兩個人自然而然地一起生活了一段時間，也稍微討論了關於結婚的想法。

有時候轉頭看著朴珍榮近乎完美的側臉，溫和的語氣與笑容，王嘉爾會突然懷疑自己是不是過於幸運，才能遇見一個真心理解並且陪伴多年的人。

朴珍榮和他之間和多數情侶一樣有過那些小小的爭吵，有過那些煩躁地說要分手的時刻，只是最後一次又一次地他們妥協於那種還是想要與對方在一起的感覺。

王嘉爾也不知道那到底是什麼感覺，他已經是個獨立自主的男人，偶爾卻還是會希望自己不需要承擔那麼多決定與責任，而朴珍榮總是那個會照顧著這種感受的人。

很平淡地遞出戒指，王嘉爾一開始沒有料到自己會是那個買好戒指先開口求婚的人，而朴珍榮並沒有感動地眼眶泛淚或是給他什麼愛的大告白，只是微笑著接下戒指，然後用溫熱的手為他套上，在王嘉爾準備因為激動而開始大哭之前先吻了他。

簡單的婚禮儀式之後，兩個人計畫了一個小小的蜜月旅行，原本王嘉爾屬意去好友Bam的故鄉泰國，來個海島度假，在沙灘海水與無所事事的優閒氣氛裡享受兩人世界。

朴珍榮翻了翻那本攤在桌上的旅遊雜誌，清淡地說這個時間去那邊應該人山人海，而且Bam也在歐洲工作不是？

王嘉爾聽懂了他的意思，默默地把那本海島旅遊特輯丟在一邊。

蜜月旅行的結果最後並不如他們所計畫的，但也不至於相差太遠；一個共同朋友打算和女友去旅行慶祝生日，沒想到出發前一段時間意外受傷骨折，去探望的時候看到那位哥還在心疼已經下訂的飯店與行程，朴珍榮就付錢頂下這個行程了。

他想王嘉爾會喜歡的，畢竟從照片看起來，那也是一個有漂亮海景的小城市。

其實王嘉爾並不覺得哪裡的海有任何差別，畢竟在他身邊的都會是朴珍榮。

\--

街道上的告示牌是並不熟悉的文字，王嘉爾本來對於自己能以3種以上流利語言溝通多少有些自豪，然而這個小城市裡，當地人說的英語口音濃重地令他多次困惑，每次王嘉爾覺得自己快要因為無效溝通而爆發之時，朴珍榮總是捏捏他的肩頭，他的眼睛有種動物的清澈感，安定而平靜，於是在這個瞬間，王嘉爾決定把問路這份苦差事交給他。

朴珍榮笑咪咪地攔住一個年輕女孩，用發音正式而略顯僵硬的問句開啟對話，女孩花枝亂顫地笑了，掏出手機用地圖與翻譯軟體為他們指路，他們向女孩道謝的時候，毫無意外地見到女孩臉上的紅暈緩緩暈開。

「一開始就應該讓你去問才對，」王嘉爾接過戀人遞過來的罐裝冷飲，微微地嘟起鮮紅的嘴唇，朴珍榮想吻他，一邊又覺得微微怪異，兩個人在一起的時間太久，久到都忘記上次帶有激情的親吻是什麼感覺，手滑過對方的肩頭，下意識地變化成一句帶著笑意的「森吶、自己拉行李」。

距離海邊並不遠，雖然民宿老闆揚起頭以驕傲的表情稱呼自己的幾棟海邊小屋為「渡假村」，就朴珍榮看來實在言過其實，他們那間小屋裡意外地布置得滿舒適，顏色深藍淺藍和白色，簡單乾淨，所有的家具都是淺而清爽的木質顏色，房間和浴室裡的角落裝飾著一些鮮花，床鋪軟而厚，床單上有著和他們家裡用的柔軟精類似的甜暖味道。

芽莊這個地方其實並不像那些觀光勝地的度假海島，沙灘上有細緻的酒吧與演奏音樂，或是一些黑夜中閃爍的煙火表演什麼的，渡假村靠近的海邊甚至單純到有點粗糙。

好在海產還是很新鮮的，兩個人在一頓豐盛的晚飯後，手牽著手在海邊散步，海風潮濕的味道、沙子在月光下呈現出一小片銀色，海水拍擊的聲音，一切細節與氣氛都如此融洽，因而在月光下擁吻也是如此自然的一件事，王嘉爾感覺著對方軟而濕潤的嘴唇和環在後腰雙手的重量，平靜而溫暖的一吻結束，他猜他們也會像平常一樣牽著手入眠。

的確如王嘉爾所料想的那樣，他們牽手互擁入眠，彷彿從房間裡也聽得到海浪湧動的規律聲音中，他做了一個異常淫亂而下流的夢，夢中他被粗暴地壓制、激烈地操弄，因為高潮醒來之時面對著朴珍榮柔軟的睫毛與微微的鼾聲，他並不忍心因為自己的慾望吵醒對方。

他突然理解原來相愛已經不若戀愛那樣充滿激情。

\--

小店裡的牛肉河粉鮮美而味足，對於習慣韓式飲食的朴珍榮來說，早餐可以有熱湯他就非常滿意了，酒足飯飽之後悠閒地在一排看來有點單薄的小商店裡閒晃，朴珍榮率先提議去試試民宿老闆推薦他們的租摩托車行程，

租了兩部摩托車，一前一後朝著沿海公路騎，和民宿老闆說的一樣，秘境海灘的景色和其他地方完全不同，海水更藍更透，也沒太多觀光客，光是拍照和散步就幾乎耗去他們一整個下午。

回程的路上騎了10多分鐘，王嘉爾那輛摩托車偶爾發出一些怪聲，而終於在他們接近一片石質海灘的路邊，摩托車突然停止了一切功能，完全無法再發動，

「可以打救援電話吧？」

朴珍榮同情地看了他一眼。

摩托車店的服務生接了電話，那是一個完全不懂英語的當地打工小男生，朴珍榮解釋的口乾舌燥，最後，兩人決定讓王嘉爾在這裡看著機車，而朴珍榮騎回去店裡找店長幫忙。

風景很美，手機也電量充足，朴珍榮的摩托車聲音漸行漸遠，王嘉爾稍微盯著湧動的海水發起了呆。

海水與天空的深淺藍色在遠方糾纏在一起，經過公路的車並不多，偶爾也有其他觀光客走下來拍拍照，王嘉爾撿著腳邊的小石子，輕輕地玩著、撿一個丟一個。

直到黏在沙灘上的視野被移動的人影干擾，那人前額瀏海很長，所以王嘉爾看不清楚他的臉或是眼睛，他穿一件寬鬆的黑Ｔ恤和海灘褲，徑直朝王嘉爾走過來，皮膚很白，因為逆光讓他的身形鑲了一圈發亮的光邊，王嘉爾下意識地往後退縮了一點。

事後他回想起來，覺得如果當天拋錨的是朴珍榮的車該有多好。

\--

「所以你們多久沒做愛了？」民宿老闆微笑著把啤酒推到王嘉爾面前，語調平靜中帶著點調笑，他的英語還是帶著一些口音，然而比起其他當地人來說已經算是相當容易理解的了。

「這個問題來的好突然喔、」王嘉爾不慌不忙地把酒杯湊到嘴邊喝了一大口，「雖然我不介意回答啦、大約一個禮拜吧，」他說謊了，甚至他也不明白自己為什麼要對這件事情撒謊。

「喔……」，老闆意味深長的眼神掃過王嘉爾的臉，「我是說，你們看起來比一般的新婚夫婦還冷靜一些，」

其實是大約一個月左右了，珍榮為了能夠請假而連續加班了好一段時間，王嘉爾知道他那段時間累得有時光是在睡前的一小段聊天都能睡著，而且他們也不是飢渴的大學生，性這件事情可以很重要，也可以為了體貼對方的辛勞而沒那麼重要，王嘉爾一開始是這樣說服自己的。

現在他願意承認那其實非常重要，因為3天前那件事，直到現在他還是覺得充滿罪惡感，自我厭惡的同時他又把那件事的細節記得清清楚楚，因為那實在太、沒辦法用任何有教養的、文雅且含蓄的詞語表達出來，就是太爽了，單純肉體的歡愉，他分明以為他應該羞愧致死並且再也無法想起那些情景的。

\--

應該不是新坑........吧？


	2. Chapter 2

朴珍榮覺得這趟旅行裡不順的事情實在比想像中來得多一些，尤其是在他往城裡尋求摩托車救援的路上，當那台車發出彷彿老爺爺連續咳嗽的聲音的時候，朴珍榮心知不妙，完全熄火的時候他也只能默默嘆口氣決定用牽車的方式繼續上路，當然他傳了個訊息給王嘉爾，沒想到光是修車、救援、討價還價的過程就幾乎花去2個小時，店家甚至告訴他必須抵押證件才能調動救援車，以及現在已經超過下午五點，他們基本上不工作，明天才能處理這件事。

「多付錢給他們也不行嗎？」電話那頭的王嘉爾聽起來有些慌亂。

「我正在朝這個方向努力，只是他想壓著我的護照，加上他們已經過了『上班時間』，所以不太想認真處理這個問題，」朴珍榮用臉夾著手機，一手攤開租摩托車時填寫的那份同意表格以及上面的注意事項，另一隻手指著上面的第６條規定，一邊用眼神對摩托車店的老闆示意。

「別讓他們扣你的護照，不知道會不會拿來做什麼壞事呢！」

「我會處理的，再等我一下，如果餓了先自己吃點東西好嗎？」

「好、等你、」

朴珍榮在電話中的語氣仍然平穩、令人安心，王嘉爾覺得自己沒有誠實地回報現在的狀況已經有點怪異，珍榮是他的朋友、情人、甚至家人，而他竟然沒有誠實地告訴他發生了什麼。

眼前這個男人比他高上一些，長而軟的劉海被紮成一束，露出線條完美的臉，形狀細長的眼睛，眼下部位有兩個露出來的金屬釘，鼻樑挺直，表情和眼神都過於冷淡，剛剛是王嘉爾先搭話的，畢竟當天色開始變暗又身處自己並不孰悉的地方，他真的只是想問問有沒有什麼地方不要可以讓他一個人待著，像是小餐館之類的。

林在範的膚色比較白，王嘉爾開口問他是不是也是來觀光的時候已經猜想他是日本人或是韓國人，而他帶著韓文腔調的英文立刻證實了王嘉爾的猜想，而王嘉爾也完全沒有浪費自己為了與朴珍榮談戀愛所學習的韓文，迅速地用對方孰悉的語言拉近了距離。

「林在範、韓國人，」一邊說一邊撿了海灘上那塊看起來彷彿風乾動物屍體的黑褐色木塊，在手上轉了兩下之後又放下。

「Jackson，也可以叫我嘉嘉」，王嘉爾很少有笑容僵硬的時刻，畢竟每天面對朴珍榮那樣長相的人，他已經很少會因為對方的外表而緊張了。

王嘉爾以為林在範會帶他去個小餐廳之類的地方，把那台該死的摩托車牽過去，然後在那裏聊聊天、喝杯啤酒，等朴珍榮來接他。

事情到底為什麼會發展成這樣呢？

根據林在範的說法，他算是某種收藏家兼藝術家，在把摩托車牽到他住處的同時，林在範同時也解釋了隨海浪漂流來的木頭，經過加工之後可能成為非常完美的雕刻作品，這也是他必須租下靠近海的木屋作為居所的原因，而在他解釋的過程中，王嘉爾突然發現這個人笑起來滿柔軟的，至少比他耳朵上臉頰上鼻子上的那些環來的柔軟一些。

在那個淺色的小小木造房屋裡參觀那些完成的、未完成的各式各樣的作品，手上捧著林在範遞給他的冰涼啤酒，王嘉爾的心情稍微輕鬆了點，至少此時此刻他不是一個人站在人煙稀少、甚至也沒什麼路燈的異國公路旁胡思亂想。

「所以你一個人就需要一整個冰箱的啤酒嗎？」當林在範打開那個看來挺復古的冰箱門時，站在他身後、已經因為第三瓶啤酒而顯得更為放鬆的王嘉爾忍不住評論道。

林在範微微地笑，轉身把啤酒瓶冰涼的表面貼上王嘉爾的臉，「我有說過我滿喜歡你的長相嗎？」

在感覺到氣氛有點奇怪的時候王嘉爾向後退了半步，很奇怪的、林在範身上的味道並不讓他覺得害怕，甚至反而令他心跳加速，「呃、好、謝謝你－，我是說，呃、我也覺得你很好看，」

「我指的是我『喜歡』你的長相。」那人的鼻環一下子逼近，而王嘉爾不知道自己可以那樣近距離地觀察一個人皮膚上的裝飾品。

但他也不是沒料想到林在範會吻他，那人穿著海灘褲，而幾乎只要他一靠近林在範就看得到那下面已經稍微勃起的線條。

王嘉爾知道自己早該在對方說出那句喜歡你的長相的時候，就大喊我有個未婚夫我們是來蜜月的只是出了一點小問題而已，但是他沒有，並且他還很享受臉上被林在範那些刮得不是很乾淨的鬍渣摩擦的感覺，還有對方粗暴地分開他大腿的手。

林在範接吻的感覺像在吃人一樣，而王嘉爾向來都是被捧著臉輕柔地碰觸嘴唇、包括那些舔舐的動作都像是羽毛一樣輕輕掃過，從來不曾像現在這樣被捏著臉頰、強制張開嘴，嘴唇被用力吸吮之外，舌頭也被舔弄著、黏膩又新奇的感受讓他甚至忍不住開始迎合，在他嘴唇邊的唾液讓他嘴唇顯得更鮮紅潤嫩，而林在範白森森的牙齒淺淺咬在上面留下了短暫齒痕，「我得說……在海邊看到你的時候，你臉上就寫著想被狠操一頓、」林在範用那種非常獨特而清爽的聲線一字一句地清楚地說著下流話，與此同時王嘉爾主動伸手撩起自己的上衣、因為他的乳頭開始有種怪異的感覺，T恤與身體摩擦的感覺好像被放大了一樣，尤其是乳頭部分，幾乎是一種舒服的搔癢感，直到林在範的手指開始揉捏它們之前，那些指尖有點粗糙，使他的乳頭尖端特別敏感的肌膚微微刺痛，但林在範摩擦它們的動作完全沒有因為王嘉爾的小聲嗚咽而停頓。

被壓倒在林在範那張深色床單的單人床上的時候，王嘉爾覺得既羞恥又興奮，他眨掉眼眶裡的淚，分明已經和另一個男人舉行過儀式、交換了愛與忠誠的誓言，而自己現在卻被一個見面不超過6小時的陌生男人壓著，那人跨間熱燙的東西此時還在他的股間推擠摩擦，隔著褲子猥褻他，床單上全部都是他不孰悉的味道，像是某種木質或是香草的混合，當王嘉爾在布料之間呼吸困難，林在範的手轉移到他的會陰處前後蹭過他柔軟的囊袋與後面的那個小穴，他感覺自己的陰莖濕潤地摩擦在床單上、也許留下一些痕跡，他不可能在朴珍榮的床上這樣做，那人太過純粹乾淨，他無法在朴珍榮的床上留下淫亂濕滑的紀錄，那人總是預先準備乾淨的浴巾墊在床上。

如果拿朴珍榮相比，林在範就是難以形容的粗野與自我中心，他折磨著王嘉爾的陰莖，用著過度的力道讓他哭求著請繼續，又掐著他的脖子要求接吻，王嘉爾挺著紅腫的乳頭跨騎在林在範的大腿上，無意識地用沾滿潤滑劑的小洞摩擦著對方，並且在他大腿的肌肉線條起伏之處流下帶著溫度的液體。

他放聲呻吟，數個小時前還完全陌生的男人一手扯他的頭髮讓他往後仰頭，露出頸子被啃咬，下面逐漸濕潤的陰莖也被林在範厚實的手掌與手指收緊，他得忍著不立刻射出來，因為快感而如此迎合的自己實在太沒有羞恥心了，而如果林在範發現這點…

林在範的動作慢了下來，突然柔軟而緩慢地舔著王嘉爾發紅的耳廓，「是不是很舒服、你都快射了？」

王嘉爾把眼淚與口水蹭在對方的臉上，幾乎無法思考與作答，內部柔軟的部濕黏地糾纏住林在範的陰莖，尤其林在範放慢動作之後，摩擦的感覺更加明顯，麻癢攀升在無法定位或是描述的身體內部，此時那種硬熱而緩慢的侵犯，反而顯得不足，於是王嘉爾開始扭著腰用下身吞吃第一次侵犯自己的陰莖，在插至最深處的時候拼命夾緊對方的腰，林在範的皮膚白皙而光澤，肚臍下方的腹毛此時沾上了王嘉爾弄在他身上的前液，半透明地糊在那些毛髮上，隨著王嘉爾逐漸加快的腰部動作而微微閃著光，而林在範用力地在對方飽滿而挺的臀肉上揉捏，好插入到自己滿意而王嘉爾微微皺起眉的深度，在那裏感受前端陷入柔軟濕熱的肉裏。

王嘉爾忘記了自己當下說出了什麼特別淫蕩的話，事後林在範一臉平淡地說「喔、你說『真的好深、幹死我』，裡面還一直縮，我受不了就射了」。

原來如此，他在陌生男人的床上被操到從未開發過的深度，被那個硬熱的肉柱那麼大力地捅，爽到幾乎失神，前面也不知何時又射了一次，哭著收縮著又爽又麻的小穴，而且很明顯地身體裡面那種怪異的黏稠感是因為林在範內射的那些東西，身體裡面那個射完之後半軟下來的陰莖，帶著那些怪異粘稠的液體繼續在他體內摩擦了好一會才緩緩抽出，這是王嘉爾無法思考也無法抗拒的一次交合，粗暴而野蠻，他從未被如此對待過。

但是他很喜歡。甚至事後林在範打開他的雙腿看著那個地方，觀察那些緩緩地流出液體的眼神，他也好喜歡。

\--

對我就是喜歡鐵砲、沒有人可以阻止我。


End file.
